The Weasleys
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: How is it to lose the greatest inspiration of your life. [chapter 2=conclusion]
1. Bill Weasley

THE SEVEN WEASLEY BROTHERS  
  
Bunjy's Notes: Hoya! Well, my first fic about Harry Potter. well, not much 'bout him. coz, I like the Weasleyz more. Wait, I will not be ashamed to share with all of you that recently, one of my fanfics got banned. erm- eliminated. permanently. Well, I hope that you guys weren't one of the little people who asked the ff.n bot to disregard my fic coz, I hope you know how depressed I felt. So, if in any ways you wanna tell the bot to kick me out or something'.. I hope yah tell me first so I could be prepared in being kicked in the arse, ne? I really don't care coz no one's been reviewing my work too. just read and tell me what you think.. if you don't wanna, that's okay too.  
  
By the way, this is a little depressing especially if you're a Bill Weasley [the HUNK] fan.  
  
"Son! My son! What are you doing here?" The very delighted mother of seven screamed and asked at the same time as to why her eldest son, Bill, was standing with a flustered face and a wide grin. "Hiya mum! I just well. wanted to see how everything went." He replied with a natural hug for his mother.  
  
"Bill! Hehey! My little boy!" Mr. Weasley shot off from his chair and squeezed his son for the longest of time. "Fa..father. ca..can't breathe. please." "Ow, sorry son! I just missed you sooooooo much!!! How's everything in Gringgots? Have problems? Got a girl?" "Father! I have no girl. not just yet." He retorted with a faint blush."  
  
"Father, do you mind? I-" Percy stopped from banging loudly from the front door as he saw Bill. "My, my. good 'ol eldest. What brings you here?" With a nod, Bill stood up and shook Percy's hand. "Never did change, ne Perc? You're still the feminine within men." Percy immediately took his hand and marched up to the stairs with loud thuds. "He sure is still. very touchy."  
  
"Bill? Bro? Why are you here?" As if not pleased, the youngest and only lady sibling they had, circled her brother and observed. "Ah! Ginny? My god! You're very beautiful! My little angel." Bill grabbed the young girl and embraced her. "Yeesh! Put me down, will you, Bill?! This isn't neat at all!" "Ah, sorry." He placed the young girl who had one eyebrow raised at him. "And. why are you here, again?" "Erm- wanted to see you." Then he smiles. Ginny didn't like that smile. "Wait, aren't you happy to see me, Gin?" taken aback, she forced a smile and tried to explain. "I didn't say that eldest I-" "Ginny, Charlie sent an owl and wanted you to reply instantly. about a dress, is it?" Without hesitance, Ginny stood up and ran. "Ah! Charlie! My FAVORITE BROTHER!!!" Bill, left all alone, didn't mind. "Hmm.. wonder were my room is now. Every year the twins rearrange it." And he got his small bag, and went up FIND his room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Surprising and fascinating!" Bill exclaimed. "My room didn't move! Hmm, I wonder what the twins are up to now." He laid down his things on the bed and fixed his long, red hair for a little while. "Uh?" The 26 year old lad looked at the mirror and saw something different. "my, my. my hair." Yes, his hair was falling. Nothing happened like this before; yet, he didn't bother. He went down to the lawn to say hi to the gnomes.  
  
"I always remember the good old days here. When Charlie and I used to play with. aw!" A sudden hard 'thing' pounced at Bill's right leg. "Gee, sorry about that mister." "Huh?" Upon hearing the voice, he turned around to face the guilty kid. "Bi-Bill?! What the hell are you doing here?" "Ouch. Ronald, how dare you?" A little irritated, Bill moved forward. "Hehe.. sorry. Just happy to see you!" And there went the big lopsided grin. He went further to his older brother and gave him a pat. "Really sorry about that bump. Hope it didn't ruin your pretty little ankle there, ne?" "You old cracker, you! I missed yah, Ronald!" "Tsk. it's Ron, Bill Freidrick Weasley!" "Eww, easy with that F name, will you! Still gives me nightmares!" Both siblings were having best times in the lawn. Sharing funny moments that each other missed, scary encounters with he-who-must-not- be-named-, tale by Ron and the many women who attempted to have Bill in Egypt. with pretty little curses with them. "Now, eldest! That's funny! How'd you escape them?" "Hehe. I said I was gay." "NO WAY! Are you nuts?! What will father say if he knew of that excuse?! Erm- it is only an excuse, right?" "OF COURSE! Well. the ladies didn't believe me neither so. no use, ne?" "Right. ow, did I-" the anticipation of talks was shortened by an alarm from Ron's clock. "Hey Ron, what was that?" "Well, Bill. Got'ta go now. see yah around, bro.!" "Ah, wait! We were starting to have fun!" "Sorry, still have to study." Bill got shocked from what he had heard. Sure, times have changed. but for Ron. to leave his company because he had to study really sucked for Bill.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Upon entering the door, he saw two red heads sitting in the bench arguing about."Huh? Muggle studies?" "George, you can't just use the telephone without saying goodbye to her mother! That's disrespect!" "Uh? Look who's talking, Fred! You don't even have manners to start with!" "Why the hell should you bother with that, idiot! I'm trying to help you here!" "Aw yah?! If Bill was here." "Shut-up! We don't even need him here!" "Hey. for once, you are so right." Bill didn't even enter the scene anymore. He had enough bad vibes from his arrival for that day. He went up to his room and closed the door behind him. and silently, he asked why.  
  
"Bill! Honey! Dinner's ready, dear." "Ah, coming mum!" He got off the bed ever so slowly for his head was spinning. "Gee shit! Why does my head hurt so. much." He fell back to the bed again. He seems to be in bad shape; but even he does not know what the matter is. Happily, he managed to get up and get dressed to join his family for dinner.  
  
"Ah, there you are! Are you okay, son?" "Yes. yes father. I'm all. right." He didn't even had the heart to see his brothers and sister. They all ate with stillness. as if he wasn't there. Present in their midst. After 8 years of not seeing each other. they didn't look at him nor glance. "come now Bill. Your seat waits." "Um, mother. I'm not hungry." "But, I prepared your favorite for the longest hours because you're here. MY CHILDREN. your BROTHER is HERE!" everyone stopped eating. The sound of the clanging utensils went motionless and all eyes turned to their mother. "Mum, we know." "Correction Perc. we knew."  
  
Bill was hurt. Only word to put up to all the mess in front was him was pain. He can't believe. he just can't understand their reasons of being so busy with themselves. "Mother. I know they see me. I'm not being transparent or anything. Hehe." He forced a smile; that's all what he could offer. He sat down on his chair. felt like a thousand centuries have passed since he felt the rough, velvety edges of the chair. Bill looked at his family for a little while. To his left was Charlie; his playmate best brother. maybe time did change everything with that relationship. Next to Charlie was Fred, George and Ron; he remembered the many times he still had to knock on their rooms and be the first one to say hi to them. And to think he never really had a day when any of them went to his room and said hi. To his right was Percy and Ginny; he and Perc weren't really close. Ginny used to be; not anymore.  
  
After all the incidents and all the little whispers, a sudden question came their way from Charlie. "I saw the Chudley Cannons in Romania." With a simple line like that, all went wild and started to smile again. including Bill. All talked about it but he just listened until, "There's a new group called Bloomstikx Barbarians and I think they can beat the Cannons." "Noooo way! They're too 'small' of a team for the winners!" Percy, like it was a matter of life and death, fought back at every single phrase or sentence Bill said about the team which happens to be the one he likes. "Percy, what's wrong with you! Everyone here can have a free choice, right?" "Perc, get a grip! We're only talking about a Qudditch team for crying out loud." "Ha! George, you're really up to never no never good this time. CHUDLEY CANNONS FOREVER." And with that somewhat stupid announcement, he seemingly shut his mouth. And again, everyone was silent.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
All was quiet and still. Everyone looked relaxed and enjoying themselves with their 'Jelly-Belly Slurp Cake.' "Say, Bill, what is the reason why you're here?" "Molly Weasley's head turned towards Charlie. "Charlie, how dare you! Isn't it enough that it seems you are adding to his aggravation?" That was it. Bill lowered his head more and stood slowly.  
  
"All I wanted was to see you all. happy because I'm here. For the last time."  
  
Eldest among all, walked up past his siblings and parents without any hiss, no sound, no words. no nothing. "Mum, why did he just say, for the last time?" "Yah! He's so touchy." "And chooses the worst Qudditch team." "My god! Haven't you've hurt him enough?! Upon his arrival, you all changed! Why? Because your brother's the most emotional among you? For he's the only one who goes to your rooms and makes you feel special to have a brother like him? Because he wants to spend time with you but your only response is, 'I still have to do this' or 'I have to finish this. you're on your own?!' then what kind of siblings are you?!" Nope. that wasn't Molly, that was Arthur.  
  
Both parent stood up and went separate places. leaving their kids behind. "So, who's going to fix this table?" "Gee, shit Percy! Can't you get the hint that we made Bill feel-" "What? ALONE?! The only problem with him is, he's too emotional! We're not like that, George. And don't tell me what to do." "You friggin' asses. You already know that you caused pain to your. our eldest sibling and still you fight about him. Stop it." For once, Charlie came to protect in behalf of his older brother. "Don't make the though of he, being eldest and should be respected, out of your minds." And with that, he went away. @@@@@  
  
Day by day passed and they really never heard from Bill or even Charlie. For Charlie's case, at least he feels for Bill; any sibling should know that that's the real way to treat each other. But not for these 7 Weasleys.  
  
Months passed by and four Weasley siblings still attended school in Hogwarts. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George- the twins are on their last year- all are making good and the rumors of Harry Potter killing Cedric Diggory never ended; of course there was Hermione and Ron by his side.  
  
Besides all the new and weird teachers, all the new students plus a very beautiful student who has the hotts for Ronald, and the amazing fact that Fred made it to Prefect, an unexpected call for the four Weasleys was the last thing they wanted. or did they?  
  
"Now what? Ron, did you forget anything at home, now?" "Humph! Maybe you left a bag of dung bombs again in your closet, George." "Now, now. straighten up your line." "Fred, when did you become a Percy." "Don't rub it in, Gin!" "Weasleys, come over." "Head Master Dumbledore. What a pleasant surprise!" "Ms. Weasley, a good day to you too. Now, now, I called upon you because there has been a tragic occurrence in your family."  
  
"Erm- did mum see my chewed shoe?" "Or.or maybe a spare of chocolate frogs inside dad's key closet?" "That's quite funny Fred and George, but. a little more serious, perhaps." "Uh, what could be serious. death? Funny, sir. Who would .possibly.die." Ron's words caught up with him when he saw Albus' face as he mentioned death. "I wouldn't want to keep you here for a long time, trying to figure out the matter. Go on, Weasleys. The Hogwarts train is waiting for you." "Should we pack, sir?" "Your mother didn't say." All four heads nodded and went their way; however, Ron stayed back for a short while to ask, "Was our mother crying, sir?" Dumbledore shot a short, low nod for his reply. "Tha..thank you, sir." Now, Ron was in a state of panic.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The old house they lived in felt very cold and shattered as they arrived. All the windows were closed and five men with five white owls were with them. "George, do you happen to notice anything familiar with those men?" "I do, they're from. from.. no!" "Ron ran towards the men and eagerly asked them; all other siblings followed. "Excuse me, please. please tell me. are you from Gringgots?" with tears in his eyes, he exhaled. "Yes, from Egypt." "Please, we can't dilly-dally with you and your family anymore, we will be blunt and truthful." "Please, do say." "George.George." Ginny hesitantly pulling her brother's shirt. "A terrible freak of nature killed your brother, Bill Weasley, and died at around 3:44 a.m. yesterday. He was suffering from a muggle's disease called, Leukemia, moreover, an excess weight of emotional affliction regarding this." Nothing sank in their minds for about 13 seconds while the man talked about their brother's death. Ron was crying, Ginny was weeping , Fred and George were still. no emotions could be seen from their faces. "Here, please take this." "Wait, wh.where's our parent's and other brothers? Are they here?" "Percy made us wait here because of the pain we brought for your parents. We are very sorry. Bill was a very memorable person. And young.. very young for death." With no further words, all men left.  
  
All four of them busted the door open and ran to their family, weeping and mourning were their parents plus Gin and Ron; but the rest of the siblings were not. They took hold of the situation for a while before deciding to open the sealed letter from Bill.  
  
"I'll read it." Being very brave, Charlie opened the letter- it was a lighter form of a holler; a lip letter. It was a letter which translates the words into the writers voice, added the mood and sounds in his surroundings when he wrote it.  
  
"Well. here I am, writing this parchment for you. yet I don't know why. Maybe because I'm dying and I need you to have this. Where to start, I don't know. I'm still happy here in Egypt. Got to talk with Cleopatra the other day and I asked her highness how it was to die.  
  
Hmm,, mum, dad, I love you. Thank you for having all of us seven to have a chance to enjoy most of life even if you had a hard time feeding and keeping us in school. I appreciate your kindness into letting me stay there once in a while. I'll never forget you.  
  
Siblings, my dear, dear brothers and my only little Ginny. [smiles] I can't thank you enough for being with me through the years. Being your big brother is very, very hard; even though Ginny tends to be and act more mature than I am, I like that in her. I love her for more than just one reason. Ron, you have a very good set of friends with you. But just to tell you, brother. I wanted to spare more than just one life just to have you for company. I hated the fact that you had to study and study and study for the better. leaving me unnoticed. But, I'm very proud of you. George, Fred's a prefect, I've heard. I hope you don't go bonkers with that, ne? [laughs] but you know what, when you were born, you were the first one to say my name in perfection. I still have that in me, though for the past years I know that you don't need me anymore. [smiles] Every other day I used to go to your room and say hi to you and Ron. You never got the message that I wanted you to do the same. not only for me, but for your other siblings. It's like, if I don't go to your room, I wouldn't feel that I have a sibling in such a house! [coughs] Excuse me for that.  
  
I'm getting weaker day after day. And I know that if I don't say what I want you to know, I won't rest, right? [very weak smile.coughs] yah, Perc. You may be right. I'm the only emotional here. You guys aren't. But, can't you see that. because of that, we aren't emotionally stable too? Try to see for yourselves. I just wanted to be with you. happily playing for that summer I last went. But no. time did change everything. [cried] And yes. I'm disappointed with all of us.  
  
[pause..]  
  
Charlie. take care of everyone. [forced smile] no matter how you place it, I love you. no matter how hard to swallow, I still do. And even if you don't want to hear it because it touches your ego, I'll still do. [cough.cough.] I love you. all 6 of you! And my mother and father and the gnomes. yah, those gnomes. Well, I didn't want to come home and die there simply because I'm bald now and I'm out of work plus, I don't look pretty well. hmm, just one more thing. I hope your love for one another will stand more than other families about there. Even if you forget about me or anything that has to do with me just. simply. love each other, okay?  
  
[puts down pen] [pause. gets pen again] I almost forgot, since this is through lip letter, I forgot to say goodbye. I'll be seeing you.  
  
[puts down pen. for good]  
  
Charlie didn't resist to cry. He knew he shouldn't but for the simple fact that the letter came from a dying brother made him weep. Percy didn't move, Fred and George were trying to fight it. Ron was trying his best and Ginny. Ginny hugged Charlie.  
  
  
  
All in all, it still seemed that they knew him. yet, they didn't care.  
  
= END =  
  
  
  
  
  
there, there now. was it bad? Or was I too dramatic? Weelll, to my dear Weasley Brothers, I hope you got my message. or you would be to dense now, ne?  
  
- Bill - 


	2. The Weasley Seven

YAY!!! YAY!!! YAY!!! So here's the long-awaited conclusion.. I repeat, conclusion of The Weasleys. ENJOY!!!  
  
THE WEASLEYS [chapter 2 ] ~Bunjy~  
  
The line was long, walking with heavy feet just to follow Bill's burial rights.. all the people from Egypt was there: Maila Blare, Lefter Croig, Angus Dreek.. [1] some among Bill's friends. Surprisingly, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, alongside with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Penelope Clearwater, Oliver Wood and Hagrid was there too - I can see that they were deeply disturbed.  
  
I couldn't stop crying.. though silent tears were the ones falling. I couldn't stop blaming myself.. if I just had the time to stop by and chat, Bill would've opened up and said something; to me, at least.  
  
"Ron.. Ronald.."  
  
"Huh? Charlie.."  
  
I clung to my older brother.. now the eldest, as if he, too, will depart from us.  
  
"Charlie.. why.. why Bill.."  
  
"Ron, every person has a time to start and a time to end.. it just so happened that through all those muggles that he mingles with, he got their sickness too."  
  
I lifted my head and looked directly at his eyes.. they were filled with anguish.. guilt.. and fear. All of those that I felt too.. needless to say for my other brothers and sister as well.  
  
"Like you, Ron. Whenever I hear news about Harry Potter, along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger defeating another part of 'he-who-must-not-be- named', it scares me like hell, Ron! What if this was also the last day I see you with full body parts.. last time we had the chance to chat.. finished part when we could look at each other and express our thoughts.. tsk.. Ronald.."  
  
"I understand, Charlie.. but.. but.. THIS death has no sense!"  
  
"It doesn't make sense because we didn't fully know. You know, Bill, right? He won't tell you everything in a story.. like the one time when he broke the wing of one of mum's flying vessel.. he just said, 'Mum.. I broke it because I tripped and made a jerky landing.' Did you hear anything about details? Hmm.. he's too.. too-.."  
  
"General.. Bill was too general.."  
  
Percy was near a tree, wiping his eyes from the many tears he felt that came and coming as well. He looked at Charlie, then me.. and signaled a hand to Fred, George and Ginny.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ginny hugged me as tight as I did with Charlie.. we needed each other at this time.  
  
"Ginny, stop crying now.. there's nothing in it already."  
  
"Besides, do you think, Bill will like that?"  
  
"Fred.. George.. THIS IS UNFAIR!!"  
  
Ginny's words were strong, yet.. for us, it was unbearable. We didn't want this to happen.. but who could we blame.. us, perhaps?  
  
"Gin, Ron, Fred, George and Percy.. listen to me. I know this is very sudden, hard for the heart, unpracticed to accept.. but please, Bill will always be here. Take it.. take it as if he didn't visit you guys for the summer.. that he's still in Egypt, playing his old tricks.. making women cry there when he breaks their hearts, ne?"  
  
"Charlie.. [in between sobs] it's.. too.. painful.."  
  
"I know, Fred.. I know.."  
  
"We can't even face mum and dad.." [cries]  
  
"Percy.. you have to be strong, brother.. you're the one mum and dad's counting on when I leave for Romania. Percy, mother and father doesn't blame you.. and so goes for all of us. To the fact that we didn't give enough for Bill, makes it a lesson worthwhile, okay."  
  
"It's just so.. regretful.. Bill was.. was right there.." [wails]  
  
"Ron, I know you were the closest to Bill.. but take it in, we were all close to him. The loyal brother.. the mediator." Charlie's tears were starting to fall too.. a sight we weren't expecting from him. In this case, rain was starting to pour and all of us had silence and tears to share.  
  
"Guys, who'll give the eulogy?"  
  
"Take turns, Ron, I guess.. mum can't talk and dad has to support her.."  
  
"Charlie, you go first, okay.." [sob..]  
  
"Sure.. sure.." [wipes tear]  
  
-----------------------------  
  
/~/ * Background Music: I Will Be Here * \~\  
  
The remaining six Weasley siblings clung to each other while entering the Church.  
  
"Bill did say that he wanted to have muggle dying rights as a Christian when he was in Egypt, right?"  
  
"Yah, Perc.. he did say so."  
  
"C'mon, guys.. Bill can't wait forever, can he.."  
  
"Hehe.. bad joke, Fred.."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
All eyes turned to us when we entered; Bill's friends from Egypt were crying non-stop - I think one of those was his girlfriend.. or ex-gal..  
  
"Ron.."  
  
"Uh, Harry.."  
  
I couldn't dare cry in front of Harry.. he knows me too well to show weakness now.. I still had my pride.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry.."  
  
A hug from Hermione first, then Harry came my way.. hmm, at least they were true friends.  
  
"Gentlemen.. and dear child, [referring to Ginny] can we start now with eulogy?" "Yes, er-."  
  
"Father.. they call that priest a father.."  
  
"Charlie whispered..  
  
"Yes, Father.."  
  
And so, Charlie went up the stage first.. adjusted the thing with an echo.. ah, yes.. Hermione said it was a mic. Charlie and Percy knows that, at least.  
  
All of us had a chance to go up there, speak and cry again for our dearly departed.. even Ginny was waiting for Bill to stand up from his coffin, but it just didn't happen. At the end of the eulogy, all the Weasley members gathered around Bill and blessed him with what they call, Holy Water.. we thought it was for fun.. but how can we be filled with energy and glee at this time? When his body was being buried, I felt as if I wanna jump in there and go with him.. as faithful as a dog to his master; but all of us clung to each other like glue - we really didn't want to let go.  
  
And now, that was all done. I can never see his face now, how he smiles, how he fools around.. the traditions we had as a family.. his favorite stew.. no more. All of it was gone.  
  
"Ron.. let's go."  
  
"Wait.. I-.. I want to stay here for a while."  
  
"Sure.. use floo powder?"  
  
"Yah.. I have it.. meet you guys at home."  
  
"See yah.."  
  
Hmm.. I can't help but reminisce; who wouldn't? Just a few months ago, we were talking about our second names.. how awful it sounded! And now.. now.. Bill Freidrick Weasley was gone.. never to come back to us.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I focused my eyes on the table near the mic before and saw a piece of paper that I couldn't quite recall it's use. I moved up to the stage and grabbed it.  
  
"Eulogy.. ah!"  
  
Interesting.. the paper was a copy of all our speeches, from Charlie to Ginny. And that, I still had the heart to read it out loud.  
  
[Charlie] "Family, friends, and visitors, my brother Bill was born on a moonlight street of love, care and patience. My mother had a hard time with him because Bill wanted to see the life around him too early than due time. He was my brother.. a true brother."  
  
[Percy] "Bill Weasley was a mediator for all of us. He never fully understood the means of why we fight around the house but whenever one of us gets hurt, he would immediately accept the fault in front of our parents. A brother than none of us could imitate.. Bill, I'm sorry."  
  
[Fred] "Through all the stupid stuff I did alongside with my twin, George, Bill was always supportive in the sense that he would call us to bother him. He was a person who understood each and everyone around him within 5 minutes of knowing or meeting you. He would accept you as a good type of person whole-heartedly; Bill, we love you, dude."  
  
[George] "Bill is kind.. so kind that all the women he once loved still belongs in his heart and vice-versa. Bill, if ever you hear me now, I want you to know that even if it seems that we don't need you or we're too egotistic to see you in us, we love you all the way. I'm very sorry for the things I did to you.. from the chocolate frogs with mini slurp bombs, to the last minute I hurt your feelings. Bill, I miss you.."  
  
[Ron] "Freidrick.. sounds weird, doesn't it? Bill never really liked that name. He said it should've been meant for Charlie, but it went to him instead. Brother, you are the closest one in my heart; a loyal friend to me whenever I'm weak or can't live the day up. And even though I always get your hand- me-down clothes and robes and tools for that matter, in one way, I feel you're presence. Go with the spirit Bill, go with the spirit."  
  
[Ginny] "Bill, thank you for all your help and love you made this little girl feel in the hands of a good man. You showed me true light in the form of a sharing and crafts. Your heart was always big, Bill.. that's why I feel so low to speak up here today, because I know that I have sinned against you. You're a true sibling, Bill. More than a pretty face, you just proved that good people always get to part ways first. I love you, Bill. I promise to be a good girl for you.. please.. wake-up.. Bill.. ."  
  
I looked at the paper again, then I folded it up into a small, careful piece.  
  
"Bill, we'll always be The Weasleys.. Forever, Bill.. Forever."  
~END~ 


End file.
